percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope
The series finale of the Nolan Swift Series. Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope As Leiomenos climbs his way out of the Tartarus, Nolan Swift and his friends try and find the last link that will seal him away for good. The gods can only watch as their fate could be left in the hands of the mortals they watch over. Can anyone stop the coming of Leiomenos, a being that draws on the belief that he can't be defeated. Find out in the series finale of the Nolan Swift Series. This story takes place after Nolan Swift: The Chains That Bind Official Editor: Athletiger Current Chapters *Chapter 1~Cyclopes in the Garden *Chapter 2~I Drive a Crane Down a Mountain *Chapter 3~An Unwelcoming Return *Chapter 4~The Child of Travel *Chapter 5~What We Have to Work With *Chapter 6~I Don't Like Being Used *Chapter 7~Let's Rock n' Roll *Chapter 8~I Don't Enjoy Sleep *Chapter 9~The Ghostly Advice Specialty Office *Chapter 10~A Look at the Future *Chapter 11~Go with the Flow *Chapter 12~The Goddess of Mood-Killing Moments *Chapter 13~ Megan Makes a Deal *Chapter 14~The Dark Side *Chapter 15~Useless Knowledge is Never Useless *Chapter 16~Some Bonding Time *Chapter 17~Someone Please Pass the Food *Chapter 18~The Fear in an Enemy's Eyes *Chapter 19~Monster Mountain *Chapter 20~Unlikely Allies *Chapter 21~Late Night Drive *Chapter 22~When Light Speed's Too Slow *Chapter 23~Round One, Fight! *Chapter 24~Bringing the House Down *Chapter 25~Uninvited Guests *Chapter 26~Jail Break *Chapter 27~How Far is Too Far? *Chapter 28~Belief and Hope *Chapter 29~The Heart *Chapter 30~Defeating Your Demons *Chapter 31~Those That Have Left Us *Chapter 32~Not the End, Just the Start of a New Journey *Epilogue Characters *'Nolan Swift': Demigod son of Hermes. The main character of the series. He uses a Celestial Bronze sledge hammer that was made for him by Hephaestus. It can create fire and is able to make portals to almost anywhere. *'Megan Snow': A child of Athena and the love interest of Nolan Swift. She carries around a pair of short swords and is a great strategist. She calls Nolan Swift Slowpoke as a term of endearment. *'Malcolm Archer': Son of Apollo and one of Swift's best friends. He has the ability to turn any material into an arrow, but can't do this to objects made from incredibly strong material or strong magical items. *'Kat Sandmin': Daughter of Hypnos and one of the main characters of The Chains that Bind. She spends most of her tie asleep, but is very powerful when awake or asleep. She can bring things in her dreams to life and she is able to see into the dreams of others (including gods). *'Mike Geres': Son of Hephaestus and a minor character mentioned in Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind. He has the unique ability to bend metal at will and transform it into any shape. People call him Gear as a nickname. He is scared of heights. *'Sammy': An unclaimed child that spends his time in the Hermes cabin. He looks up to Nolan Swift, but he doesn't have any special powers to speak of. *'Will': A son of Persephone. He can grow plants, but they die shortly after making him upset about his abilities. His father is a grave-digger and he met Persephone during the winter, when Persephone is in the Underworld. He is named after the Weeping Willow tree. *'Cacnea': A daughter of Demeter. While not as powerful as Erika, she is able to grow cacti and not much else. She can also make tiny spikes stick out of her body, much like a cactus. *'Rose': Another child of Demeter with abilities similar to Erika, but once again not on the same level. *'Sarah': Malcolm's half sister and a child of Apollo. While a great healer with an amazing singing voice, she is horrible with a bow; managing to shoot an arrow backward right into Mr. D's soda can, effectively banning her from the archery field. *'Ruff and Tuff': Twin children of Ares. Ruff is a great offensive fighter while Tuff is almost completely defence. They mirror the story of the unbreakable shield and the unblockable spear. Author's Notes 12/21/11 Sorry about the lack of new chapter. I like to get collabs out of the way to make room for the next person in the collab and all my chapters are done now so I can get back to this story. Also, next week I'll be out of town, but I will write a few chapters on my computer and post them when I get home. That's it for now. 1/16/12 So a lot of new chapters this weekend and still going strong. Happy New Year! [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Children of Hermes Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Children of Apollo Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Index Page Category:Complete